


In the Shadows

by midora_catlover1992



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Austrian - Chinese Eren, Female Eren Yeager, Female Jean Kirstein, Male Mikasa Ackerman, Multi, No Name, Vienna, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:51:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5470409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midora_catlover1992/pseuds/midora_catlover1992
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1940s Vienna. As hope is lost for the Jews taken away, a masked man suddenly appears and rescues them from impending death. The Jews sees this masked man as their only hope to be saved, the masked man known as the Shadow.<br/>Eren Jaeger, a fiercely, patriotic Austrian woman has had enough of the Nazis taking control over her country and the injustice that she sees for her Jewish compatriots. As she fights for her country's freedom, she hopes to see someone she had always loved as a child, Levi, and believes that he is the man behind the mask who lights the way for freedom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> All characters (c) Isayama Hajime

_Vienna, 1943_

 

A young doctor was busy reviewing the files for her next patient will be when she heard a knock coming from the door.

 

“Come in!” she called out to the door. A young nurse stepped in the room.

 

“Dr. Shadis,” she said, “Mr. Pixis is here.”

 

“Please send him in.” the doctor said. A middle – aged balding man stepped into the room. The young doctor smiled and ran to give him a hug.

 

“Uncle Dot! It’s nice to see you again.” She exclaimed. The man chuckled.

 

“Same to you as well, Eren.” Dot replied, letting her go, “I could never get used seeing ‘Esther Shadis’ posted outside your door.”

 

Eren sighed. “It would’ve been nice to use my real name if only it wouldn’t cause any problems for the circus and my father.”

 

Dot’s face fell. “That is why I’m here,” he said grimly, “You’re father has been found.”

 

Eren’s face lit up. “Really?” she exclaimed, “Where is he?”

 

“He and the other comrades were arrested by Annie Leonhardt when they were trying to board a train to Wolfsberg.” Dot replied, his head hung after delivering the bad news.

 

Eren’s expression immediately changed to shock. “W – what?” she stuttered, “I…is he at the police station right now?”

 

“He is at the court right now.” Dot replied, “I’m afraid that if something isn’t done, he will be executed.”

 

Eren slowly shook her head. ‘No. It can’t be.’ She thought, despair plaguing her mind, ‘My father who I longed to see for 16 years is going to die.’

 

She darted past Dot, despite the older man calling out for Eren to come back. She left the clinic and ran as fast as she could and called a cab’s attention to take her to the Vienna High Court. Once she arrived at the court, she immediately run up the marble steps into the building. She immediately hid behind the marble post as she saw a group of police officers coming down the steps. As they passed her, she immediately zipped through the crowd, keeping her head lowered. She almost made it through the top of the marble steps until…

 

“Oy, you!”

 

Eren stopped at her tracks and slowly turned around and saw two police officers pointing their bayonets at her. She internally swore at her carelessness.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” one of them sneered.

 

Eren swallowed nervously. “I…” she started, “I – I was going to see my father! He’s in court right now and I need to see him!”

 

The two police officers looked at each other and sniggered. “Don’t try to fool us, little brat. No civilians are allowed in the courtroom while hearing is in progress.”

 

Eren growled at being called a brat despite being 23 years old. “I’m not lying, officer!” she replied, “In fact, let me be just on my way.” With that, she turned on her heels and ran towards another flight of stairs.

 

She ran past several paintings of previous Nazi officers. She immediately took a right on the hallway and hid in a bathroom stall before the police officers could see her. She cracked the door open a little bit and peeked from her hiding spot and saw the police officers ran past her. Once they were out of sight, Eren slipped from her hiding spot and ran towards the large courtroom, where she heard the sounds of men singing _Edelweiss_ growing louder and louder as she approached the large carved double door. She slowly opened the door and tiptoed her way inside towards the ledge. When she looked down towards the center of the courtroom, she saw 5 men lined at the center of the courtroom, singing the folksong loudly while the guards restrained them. At the center, she immediately recognized her father

 

“I pronounce the defendant, Grisha Jaeger, guilty of 20 counts of acts of terrorism against the state, having escaped several times from incarceration and causing disruption of peace and order. Therefore the penalty for such heinous crime is death!” the judge’s voice boomed as the sound of the gavel pounding resonated in the room.

 

Eren’s heart sank as she heard the verdict, lowering herself behind the empty benches. She glanced towards the center of the courtroom to see the judges leaving. That was when a blonde woman walked towards her father and another officer to have a picture taken. She had a smug look on her face as if she had caught a prize catch. Eren immediately recognized the woman as Annie Leonhardt and was seething with rage.

 

“YOU DESPICABLE BITCH!” Eren roared, causing everyone to look towards her. The blonde woman’s expression dropped as she saw her.

 

Eren immediately jumped off the ledge and landed on her feet on the wooden floor, wincing at the sudden shock her ankles had to endure with the impact. Several police officers immediately surrounded her to grab her but she was able to duck and deliver a hard blow to an officer’s stomach. She even delivered a flying kick towards another officer, sending him flying towards the benches. She immediately unsheathed the knife that she brought with her and immediately lunged towards Annie, who side – stepped and used her foot to trip Eren, letting her land face – first towards the marble floor.

 

Annie bent down and dragged Eren’s hair up so that the younger woman can look at her. She smirked as she saw emerald eyes burning with rage.

 

“You’ve improved so much since the last time we met, Eren.” She said, tightening the grip on Eren’s hair. Her eyes glinted with mirth as she saw Grisha Jaeger looking hopelessly at his daughter while being restrained by the officers.

 

“It’s just too bad that you won’t be able to save him this time.”

 

Eren growled at Annie’s words and spat at her face, stunning the blonde woman and letting her hair go. She raised a hand towards her face to touch the spot while standing up. Suddenly, she delivered a hard blow on Eren’s stomach, sending Eren flying towards a corner.

 

Eren could feel her senses fading. She only heard the click of a gun and thought this will be the end for her. She never even got the chance to say goodbye to the circus.

 

“It’s the Shadow!” that immediately brought her back to her senses and she noticed that everyone was looking up towards the upper benches. When she shifted her gaze towards where they were looking, she saw a masked man clad in white robes holding a metal flute on one hand. Eren smiled with relief as she saw the man land on his feet and immediately swung the metal weapon towards the officers who ambushed him.

 

“That monster has the guts to show up whenever he pleases!” Annie seethed, pointing her gun towards the masked man and fired. The man immediately flipped and evaded the bullet. He then flung his metal flute, pointing it towards Annie, immediately releasing a small knife at the end, which darted towards the woman and hit her on the arm. Annie yelped in pain, giving Eren a chance to run towards her father, who managed to get himself free from the guards’ restraining hold on him and enclosed his daughter in a warm embrace.

 

“YAHOO!!!!” they heard a woman’s shrill voice and saw a bespectacled woman and a chestnut – haired man running towards them while shooting at the police officers. While they got the police officers out of the way, they were able to untie the other convicts.

 

“Miss Hange! Mister Berner!” Eren exclaimed towards the two who ran towards them.

 

“Let’s go guys!” the woman named Hange said and led them towards the exit. Eren halted her steps and looked back towards the masked man, memorizing the white mask and robes as he fought Annie and the police officers. She felt a hand touching her shoulder and looked to see Hange giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“He’ll be all right.” She said, “But we have to get out of here.”

 

They zipped past the hallways and were able to leave the building. Bullets flew by them as they ran. They finally reached an army truck that was waiting for them. All of them jumped on the back of the truck and sped off, all the while ducking as they felt bullets zipping past them. One even missed Eren as it flew past her ear.

 

It had grown dark when they reached a well – lit circus tent, with the sign that said _Shinganshina_ posted on the roof.

 

Eren got off the truck first, followed by her father, who held her on the shoulders.

 

“I’ll be leaving for the headquarters in Wolfsberg, Eren.” Grisha said, giving a sad smile at their very short reunion.

 

“But, father, don’t you want to meet Master Keith and the others here in the circus?” Eren said, crestfallen that her father had to leave.

 

Her father sighed. “I would love to Eren,” he replied, “But my presence here would be a danger to you and to everyone here.”

 

Eren held back her tears as her father let her go and got up the truck. She waved them goodbye as it sped off, allowing her tears to fall this time.

 

“Eren!”

 

Eren glanced to see a blond – haired boy run towards her. “Armin!” Eren exclaimed and gave the boy a hug.

 

“Are you okay? What happened? I heard you went to the High Court earlier.” The boy said, noticing Eren’s tear – stricken face.

 

Eren broke from his embrace and wiped her tears. “I’m fine.” She replied, “Father is okay. I got to see him and the Shadow also showed up as well.”

 

“The Shadow?” Armin exclaimed, “Eren, you MUST tell me what happened! I didn’t know the Shadow showed up!”

 

“Armin, that’s enough!” a tall brown – haired middle – aged man walked towards them, “She needs some rest after what happened.” He turned to Eren. “Eren, is Commander Grisha safe?”

Eren nodded. “He was able to escape, Master Keith,” She replied, “Miss Hange and Mister Berner came in to help. Even the Shadow showed up.”

 

Master Keith nodded. “That is good that the Commander was able to escape.” He said. “Eren, I suggest you rest for now and let Armin and Sasha handle tonight’s show. You can do the Face Changing Act tomorrow night.”

 

\---

_Innere Stadt Kabarett_

 

Annie walked down the hallway that led to a bigger room, farther away from the humid environment of the kabarett. She knew that her father will not be pleased with her, as the Shadow was able to escape from their clutches after Grisha Jaeger and his daughter fled the courtroom.

 

She opened the door to a much more spacious room, decorated with lanterns. A dark – haired man clad in a gray suit seated at the head of the table, finishing his meal with his companions.

 

When the dark – haired man spotted Annie, he said, “Annie, did that Grisha Jaeger get the punishment he deserved?”

 

Annie swallowed nervously and approached the man and bent to whisper to him what happened. The man’s beady eyes widened and looked at Annie.

 

“Tch!” the man spat as he looked away, “Annie, I expected much more from you! You even let his wench of a daughter go as well. Very well. I will call for reinforcements. You,” he eyed Annie with a glare, “if you are not able to catch him, you know what Chairman Ackerman will do to us!”

 

At that, Annie straightened up and gave a curt nod, “Understood, Father!” she said before turning her heel and left.

 

A long silence hung among them. The man’s four companions were the ones to break it.

 

“What happened, Wilhelm?” they chimed in at the same time.

 

The man named Wilhelm rubbed his hand on his face. “The Shadow attacked the Vienna High Court and helped Grisha Jaeger escape.” He replied grimly, causing his other companions to gasp at the news.

 

“H-h-he e- escaped?” one of his companions, a stout man clad in a black suit and glasses stuttered.

 

“You heard what I said, Dimo!” Wilhelm snapped, “But not to worry. I will let the Underground know.”

 

But one of the men was very jittery. “I can’t take this! Grisha Jaeger and now the Shadow! I don’t know what I can do about ---!”

 

“Lord Reiss!” Wilhelm roared at the man, “I said not to worry. I will let the Underground know to send reinforcement.” His eyes darkened sinisterly.

 

“The Shadow must be eliminated at all cost.”

 

\--

_Berlin, Germany_

 

_Ring! Ring!_

The man seated on his desk picked up the telephone. He had short, coarse raven hair and sideburns on each side of his face and a short beard under his jaw. “What is it?” he answered monotonously, knowing that it was most likely one of his subordinates on the other line.

 

“Chairman Ackerman, it’s Wilhelm.” the other line replied, “We need your assistance here in Vienna.”

 

The Chairman scoffed, “And what circumstance requires me to send my most elite fighter?”

 

“Sir, Grisha Jaeger escaped.” came Wilhelm’s small voice.

 

The Chairman snarled, “How could you let that rat escape so easily, Wilhelm?”

 

The man on the other line paused before he replied, “The Shadow suddenly appeared and disarmed all our men.”

 

The Chairman wanted to punch the other man’s face if he could after he heard the news. “Is that so?” he replied calmly, despite the anger he felt towards his subordinate’s incompetence, “Very well, I will send him there.”

 

“Thank you so much, sir!” Wilhelm replied, trying to contain the enthusiasm behind his voice, “I will be forever grateful for your ---“

 

“However,” the Chairman interrupted him before he could finish his sentence, “If you fail to catch the Shadow, you know the consequences for that.”

 

With that, he hung up. He stood up and left his office, giving a curt nod to a guard who saluted him. He walked past several paintings of Nazi officials before stopping at a large carved wooden door. When he opened the door, he was greeted by the sight of a man slashing a wooden mannequin in half with a sword before sheathing it back. The man was slightly shorter than he was but his lean yet muscular frame was outlined by his dark blue haori. His raven hair had long bangs with an undercut on the back of his neck. The Chairman walked towards him and clapped his hand on the man’s shoulder. He did not appear to be stunned by the action and turned towards the Chairman. The Chairman was greeted with piercing silver eyes with shadows outlining underneath each eye. The man still had an emotionless expression on his porcelain face, though he raised a questioning brow to the Chairman.

 

The Chairman smiled. He had surely created the perfect fighter for the Underground, and with his looks, he would surely be successful in succeeding this mission.

 

“It is time,” the Chairman said, “Show them the immense power of the Underground, Levi Ackerman.”

 

A small smile graced Levi Ackerman’s lips as he spoke.

 

“Yes I will, Vater.”

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it for the first chapter! This is my first time ever posting an AU. I got inspired doing this after watching Bridal Mask. It is a great Korean period drama and the actors were great! 
> 
> Comments and suggestions welcomed! :)


End file.
